THE BETRAYAL OF THE TWELVE DISCIPLES 2: EXECUTIONS
by The Reaper
Summary: The X-Men are dying, but why?


THE BETRAYAL OF THE TWELVE DISCIPLES 2: 

EXECUTIONS 

1.

In a prison, Cyclops sat. His clothes were ripped and sunglasses shielded his powerful eyes. He sat before a group of people and they all had their eyes on him. He didn't know why. How did he get here? What was to happen to him? What led him here? When he was out of this he could find out. But the people couldn't take their eyes off of him. It was like he was the main event. The hero watched as the guard put the gag into his mouth and the young Cyclops grew confused. He watched and wiggled as they fastened his arms to the chair. He squirmed in fear while they lowered the head gear upon him. As they threw the switch, with the gag still in his mouth, he screamed.

In a bare room, Cyclops fell…dead. There was no prison, no guards, and no chair, yet he had been executed. Cyclops had been executed in his mind. As the mighty hero lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

2.

In a town square, Rouge stood. Her clothes were old and torn, just like all of the people watching her. She stood before an entire town, and she couldn't move. She didn't know why she couldn't move and she didn't know why the people were staring at her. She didn't know why. How did she get here? What was to happen to her? What led her here? When she was out of this she could find out. But the people couldn't take their eyes off of her. It was like she was the main event. What were they waiting for? She watched as a priest in old garments took a torch in his hand. He brought the torch to her feet, and she felt the heat. She realized that she was tied to a pole and there was no escape, she screamed but none of the people would help her. The fire moved up her body, and the flames consumed her. 

In a bare room, Rouge fell…dead. There was no priest, no crowd, and no fire, yet she had been executed. Rouge had been executed in her mind. As the mighty heroine lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

3.

In a town square, Jubilee stood. Her hands were behind her back and she stood still, and the people watched. She stood before an entire town, and she couldn't understand. She didn't know why all of these people were here, or why her hands were behind her back. She didn't know why. How did she get here? What was to happen to her? What led her here? When she was out of this she could find out. But the people wouldn't go away. All of a sudden the man checked the rope, the rope that was around Jubilee's neck. The executioner held the lever, and he jerked it back. As the floor snapped out from under her and the rope tightened, Jubilee let out a scream.

In a bare room, Jubilee fell…dead. There was no hangman, no crowd, and no rope, yet she had been executed. Jubilee had been executed in her mind. As the mighty heroine lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

4.

In a town square, Captain Britain was crouched. His hands were behind him and he couldn't move them, and his chin was rested on a bizarre block of wood, and the people watched him. He could see the entire town as some of them awed and some of them cried. He didn't know why all of these people were here, or why he was in this position. He didn't know why. How did he get here? What was to happen to him? What led him here? When he was out of this he could find out. He felt as someone rubbed his head, and saw a person in the crowd prepare to shield their eyes. Then he heard the sound, the sound was something coming toward him. It sounded like a blade, a blade being speedily dropped. And then he felt the sting. 

In a bare room, Captain Britainfell…dead. There was no blade, no crowd, and no sting, yet he had been executed. Captain Britain had been executed in his mind. As the mighty hero lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

5.

In a mountainous dessert, Shadowcat was dragged. Her hands were tied behind her and she had a gag in her mouth, and people were dragging her. She could see the men but couldn't recognize them, they were rugged and rough, and vile.She didn't know why these people were dragging her, or where they were dragging her to. She didn't know why. How did she get here? What was to happen to her? What led her here? When she was out of this she could find out. The people drug her near to a huge cliff. She couldn't see the bottom of the monstrous fall but she could see the rocks lining the deadly fall. The men pulled her up and she could feel the breeze hit her face, and they threw her. She could see as each rock came closer, and she screamed as the end came near. 

In a bare room, Shadowcat fell…dead. There was no cliff, no men, and no rocks, yet she had been executed. Shadowcat had been executed in her mind. As the mighty heroine lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

6.

Against a bare white wall, Havok stood. His hands were tied behind his back and he had a blindfold over his eyes, but he could feel the wind blow into his face. He could feel the sand under his feet, and he could hear the people around him. He didn't know where they were but he could hear there footsteps. He didn't know why he was blindfolded or in this place. He didn't know why. How did he get here? What was to happen to him? What led him here? When he was out of this he could find out. Then he heard the sound. He heard the sound of guns being loaded, and then the cry of fire. Then he felt the pain. 

In a bare room, Havok fell…dead. There was no wall, no people, and no pain, yet he had been executed. Havok had been executed in his mind. As the mighty hero lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

7.

In a lab type room, Polarious laid. Her hands lay beside her and scientists stood at the side of the metal bed that she laid on. She watched as they strapped her hands and arms down. She didn't know why they were strapping her down but she watched and waited for an explanation. She didn't know why she was on this bed or why she was strapped down to it, but she waited patiently. She didn't know why. How did she get here? What was to happen to her? What led her here? When she was out of this she could find out. The scientists finished strapping her down and walked out. They locked the door behind them. Polarious was confused and then the gas started to come in. She tried to break the bars but her powers were useless. A green gas filled the room. She began to cough and was soon unable to move. 

In a bare room, Polarious fell…dead. There was no bed, no scientists, and no gas, yet she had been executed. Polarious had been executed in her mind. As the mighty heroine lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

8.

In a lab type room, Multiple Man laid. His hands lay beside him and scientists stood at the side of the metal bed that he laid on. He watched as they strapped his hands and arms down. He didn't know why they were strapping him down and he squirmed and shook violently as he tried to escape. He tried to make more of himself but to no avail, his powers wouldn't work. He didn't know why he was on this bed or why he was strapped down to it, but he wanted to be somewhere else. He didn't know why. How did he get here? What was to happen to him? What led him here? When he was out of this he could find out. The scientists and doctors gathered around and he could see that one was holding a needle. The scientist held Multiple Man's arm as he stuck the needle into his vein and injected whatever liquid it held. Multiple Man began to shake and scream, and he began to tremble.

In a bare room, Multiple Man fell…dead. There was no bed, no scientists, and no needle, yet he had been executed. Multiple Man had been executed in his mind. As the mighty hero lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

9.

In a dessert, Cable laid. He laid on a strange and bizarre structure and he was confused about what it was. His hands ached and throbbed with a serious pain. He looked beside him and realized that hooded men were all around him. He didn't know why they were circling him, what the structure was, or why he felt the pain that he did. He didn't know why. How did he get here? What was to happen to him? What led him here? When he was out of this he could find out. But all of a sudden they grabbed the structure. They tied ropes to hooks at three corners of the structure. They hoisted the structure up and Cable was suspended in the air. He looked at his aching hands and seen the nails holding him up and the blood dripping down. He screamed as he was crucified. And everything went black.

In a bare room, Cable fell…dead. There were no nails, no hooded man, and no crucifix, yet he had been executed. Cable had been executed in his mind. As the mighty hero lay there dead, Jean Grey laughed, but there was something more…

10.

In a jungle, Sabertooth ran. He was being chased by something, but what was it. He was consumed with fear and he knew that soon he would die. He threw away what little humanity he had and resorted to his animal instincts. He ran through the forest constantly looking over his shoulder. He didn't know what was chasing him, and he didn't know if he wanted to know. He didn't know. How did he get here? What was to happen to him? What led him here? When he was out of this he could find out. He just had to keep running. He finally found an opening in the forest and he felt safe. He wiped his brow as he felt relief, and then the blades plunged into him.

In a bare room, Sabertooth, still suspended by his assailant, was…dying. As the blades poked in his back and out of his chess, his wound trickled with blood. 

11.

And Jean Grey stepped out of the darkness and began to laugh as she watched the once might Sabertooth bleed, but there was something more…

12.

And as Wolverine drew in his blades, Sabertooth fell to the ground. He was bleeding and he was bleeding bad. Sabertooth looked up to Wolverine's face with shock and hatred and fear, and Wolverine smiled…

TO BE CONTINUED 

THE REAPER


End file.
